12 months
by LizzyCullen1995
Summary: The second installment of the Broken series. Is this a happy ever after for Ian and Wanda? Is everything going well for Courtney and Jamie? Most importantly, who's survived Lacey's shootings and why did Jared even get shot in the first place?
1. Prologue

**Ian's POV**

Wanda was so beautiful. I loved her blonde hair, her grey eyes. So beautiful. I wanted her to be all mine. I wanted her to be part of my family, to be an O'Shea. Courtney would like that, during Courtney's pregnancy, Wanda had been such a support for Courtney and Jamie. She was perfect.

That was it, I'd made up my mind. I was marrying Wanda. I was making her mine officially. Maybe we could have a double wedding with Burns and Thalia. I knew Jamie and Courtney would get married one day, he'd already discussed the issue with me and Kyle. He'd grown up a lot since Courtney's little bombshell.

Wanda appeared in our room at that moment ending my thoughts. She beamed up at me, and this only enhanced her beauty further. Her hands cupped around my face and she brought my face to hers. I felt my lips against hers and they both moved in synchronisation with each other.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and then across her top lip. She returned the favour and then our tongues moved towards each other. They twisted with each other and then there was a loud sound, that jolted me and Wanda away from each others mouths. We looked at each other in confusion, and without having to speak each other we walked out of the room hurriedly, and followed the way the sound had come from. As we were walking we heard another sound and it was clear that it was a gunshot.

A gun in the caves? Wanda was not going any further than this.

**Wanda's POV**

"Stay right here honey, I'll be back soon." Ian told me. I decided not to argue with him; I knew he was going to win no matter what I said. I nodded lightly and watched Ian jog towards the sound of the gunshot. I waited for so long. I was about to go and investigate when Ian returned, a small tear running down his face. I wiped it away. Then I asked "Ian, what's wrong?" He looked at me with absolute despair, Ian then opened his mouth, and the words that were spoken sent me into shock.

"Wanda, there was blood everywhere. Lacey she'd gone mad, and, and

**she shot Jared."**


	2. January

_Hi guys how have you all been?_

_First you guys need to read sarahelizabeth1993's stories and then you need to read the first chapter of sapphirenight12's story because they are honestly my two most favourite reviewers ever, plus sapphirenight12 is the reason I even started this because she wanted a little bit of Wanda and Ian action in Broken but I didn't so yeah that's how this came about _

_Second of all it's the Brit awards tonight and I really really really hope that JLS get an award because it's bands like them that make me proud to be British so yes let's cheer for them PLUS LADY GAGA is up for like a gazillion awards as well so I'm pretty certain she's going to win something._

_Third of all can someone please tell me who Seasick Steve is because if his music is rubbish then I'm not going to bother youtubing him._

_Fourth of all I absolutely love the Vancouver Winter Olympics atm, Congrats to the guy who won the snowboarding thing, he was either Canadian or American I can't remember but still...plus it said on the news today that Britain is in with a chance for winning their first medal for these games because we've got the FIFTH best woman snowboarder in the world or something like that and it would be cool to win a medal because the whole world (including Britain) don't think we're very good at winter sports which isn't necessarily true but still...cheer on Britain and every other country._

_I'll bug you with more of my opinions next chapter because I know I'm like taking up half a page on Word atm..._

_Lizzy xx_

_**VOTE ON THE JAMIE AND COURTNEY POLL PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE :D**_

_Quote of the day: Strangers are just friends we haven't met yet._

**Wanda's POV**

"She shot Jared?!" I gasped and screamed at the same time. Ian just nodded slightly and then he took my hand and led me towards the end of the corridor. When we got to the end Ian looked out cautiously. "When I say run to the hospital; I'm not having you being hurt in the slightest way." Ian blurted before shouting the words GO! at me.

I did as I was told and ran to the corridor that was opposite the one me and Ian were standing in. I stopped after I had been running for no more than 2 minutes and waited for the distant footsteps to catch up with me.

Ian appeared quickly and just as I was about to start walking again, Ian caught my hand and spun me into him. He pressed me against his chest, then he whispered, "God I love you." And then he crushed his lips against mine for the second time today.

He knew what this would do to me, it would turn my mind to goo. It would turn my mind to jelly and then I wouldn't be able to think straight and then Ian would be able to talk me into kissing him for longer. I reluctantly pulled away. "Ian our friend has been seriously injured we need to get going." I told him before grabbing his hand a running towards the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Mel seemed to be holding out better than Courtney was. Mel's tears were slow and silent, Courtney's were flowing down her cheeks fast and her sobs rung out loudly and echoed round the room. It looked like Jamie had his work cut out trying to comfort the both of them, so me and Ian headed over quickly. Jared seemed to be unconscious and there was a blood stain in the lower right of his tee-shirt. _That's where she shot him. _I thought.

**Jared's POV**

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT COURTNEY, YOU MADE ME KILL THEM, YOU MADE ME KILL THEM ALL, AND NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR ALL THOSE DEATHS WITH YOUR OWN LIFE. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL O'SHEA!" Lacey screamed at Courtney. I scrambled out of my seat and pushed my legs as hard as they could before Lacey got a chance to shoot at my unofficial little sister. A gunshot rung out, and I pushed Courtney behind me, then I felt an almighty amount of pain in the lower right of my abdomen. I'd been shot. I'd been shot, because I had just saved Courtney and her baby's life, if I died now, I'd be happy because I knew I'd be dying with all my dignity._

**Wanda's POV**

I noticed Kyle coming out from behind the hospital curtains we'd stolen for Doc a year ago. Doc only used that when he had some serious operating to do. Kyle jogged over to his sister and him and Ian started to try and comfort her. I was left standing next to Jared's bed looking totally lost.

Then I noticed three occupied beds. Well, when I say occupied beds, I mean three beds with what seemed to be bodies covered up by white sheets. One seemed male, one seemed like a well-proportioned woman and the other seemed like the form of a heavily pregnant woman.

I looked at Ian but he was too pre-occupied with Courtney. Lacey hadn't killed herself had she? Who were the other bodies? Lacey and her unborn child had been killed because of her madness. "What happened?" I thought out loud. Sunny who had been sitting very quietly on the bed opposite Jared's walked over silently and took my hand before leading me out of the hospital and into the corridor.

She sat down and I did to. "Wanda just prepare yourself, what I'm about to tell you, I just, I just think it's terrible, Lacey confessed to everything before she ran off into the water room, and well, you know shot herself."

"Tell me, I want to know." This was a little bit of lie as I was not certain of whether I actually wanted to hear this story or not.

"Wanda, Lacey had got it into her head that she should kill Burns and Thalia because she thought he had been cheating on her when she was still together with him..."

**Lacey's POV**

_I was running to the water room. I knew I was ending my life now. I'd done enough. I was certain Burns had been cheating on me with Courtney. I just had that instinct that something was up, I knew I had been fooling around with Brandt for quite a while now but, still if Burns was cheating on me then that was not acceptable in my books. Men are at fault when it comes to cheating; they make the moves, they are the only way women can get pregnant around here. _

_That was why I had shot Burns, because I was so certain he had got Courtney pregnant. Thalia would be sad without him there, so I had killed her too. I knew I really would feel even worse than I did if I had left her to suffer the pain Burns' death would cause her. I still couldn't believe I managed to lure them to the water room._

_I still couldn't believe that I managed to drag Burns into the water and then somehow shoot him under the water. The shot was surprisingly muffled when it rung out, but as soon as I noticed the blood swirling about the water, I knew I'd killed Burns. Thalia had just stood there silently and had taken it all in. She collapsed when I turned towards her, which made my job easier because I wouldn't have to struggle with her. I dragged her to the pool, and submerged her head under the water, and then I shot her as well. _

_I suppose I could be slightly justified with Thalia's killing. Brandt had just picked the wrong time to bring the spotlight on himself, plus if Courtney hadn't alerted me to the fact that it was his fault that I had cheated on Burns myself, I wouldn't be tempted to kill Brandt._

_I shot Brandt and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Then it was Courtney's turn, she was the one that gave me doubt in the first place and she had showed me that it was Brandt's fault for me cheating on Burns with him, and now she was going to die. I shot at her, but missed. I noticed Jared scramble out of his chair and then hoping I could get Courtney before I made my exit I shot at Courtney, and turned running towards my own death._

**Wanda's POV**

"And then she ran into the water room after she'd done confessing and screaming about how much she thought she was right, and yeah, she went under the water and shot herself. Brandt's okay, well hopefully anyways, Kyle was just seeing if he was alright for Jamie, because you know how Jamie and Brandt are really good friends. Jared's fine, but Doc just used some chloroform so he could do the surgery, and we really don't know why Jared's still wearing that tee-shirt but yeah...that's what happened."

Sunny had just babbled through an explanation on how Lacey had shot Burns and Thalia, gone to shoot Courtney then decided to shoot Brandt first, gone to shoot Courtney again, but actually ended up shooting Jared because Jared jumped in front of Courtney just before he got shot, then how Lacey had ran off, with Sunny and Kyle right on her tail, and how Lacey had broken down and explained everything just before she ran into the water room and killed herself and her unborn baby. I felt numb with shock. I also felt sorry for Kyle as it had been his job to carry Thalia and Burns' body back to the hospital. I couldn't believe someone could be so mad, so desperate.

*

It's been a week. Jared's fully recovered now, and Brandt is nearly recovered. The funeral for Burns and Thalia is today. Doc had got this ludicrous idea that he should save the two souls inside the dead bodies. So me and Sunny had been spending the week convincing that he should let them rest.

I felt awful. I had lost two fellow souls. Two souls who felt the same way as me and Sunny did about our species. Lacey had been buried the day after everything had happened. Nobody went to see it, as nobody thought she deserved a funeral after what she had done. So Jeb, Aaron and Kyle were left to go and bury her somewhere.

Mel and Ian had taken Jamie and Courtney to a hospital nearby, just so Courtney could have a check up, as the amount of stress and running Courtney had done had got Doc worried, but Courtney's baby was okay. Ian had been so reluctant to go, I persuaded him eventually by saying, _ "Do it for your little sister Ian. Do it for little sister and Jamie, do it for your little sister, Jamie and your unborn nephew or niece." _I knew it was cruel to play the little sister, Jamie and unborn nephew or niece card, but I thought Ian needed to go and support his little sister.

The funeral was silent. Mel had also brought bunches and bunches of flowers. Everyone picked a flower and threw it into the deep grave and said their own small, sentimental speeches to Thalia and Burns, just like Walter's funeral. The atmosphere was definitely very tense that afternoon, and after supper, I was not sure I could handle the depression that loomed in the caves.

Ian knew how I was feeling so he took me back to our room. We did end up kissing for quite a while before actually falling asleep. I knew there was something on Ian's mind, he'd been acting..._tense _ever since he had returned from his trip with Mel, Jamie and Courtney. I wasn't going to bother him about it though; I knew I'd find out when Ian was willing to tell me.

**Ian's POV**

Wanda seemed to have the ability to pick up on depressing emotions in the caves very quickly, and I knew she didn't like it; it always made her depressed, which was something I wanted to avoid. I took her back to our room, before she could get any more upset. Burns and Thalia were one of her kind, so therefore they were people she could talk to, not that Sunny wasn't good enough for Wanda, but I think it was reassuring for Wanda that there were some others like her out there, that there were some others out there, that thought like her, that were like her, because Wanda felt like the odd one out, and I knew she hated that.

I would wait until next month to ask the most important question, I would have ever asked anyone in my life. Jeb was even willing to be priest. I was glad I went with Courtney, Jamie and Mel in the end because my little niece or nephew was okay, Jamie had got a ring for Courtney and I had got a ring for Wanda.

I knew Courtney would agree to marry Jamie in an instant. I knew that if Wanda agreed I wanted a double wedding with my sister, which I know a lot of people would think was weird, but I still liked the idea, but what I didn't know was if Wanda was going to say yes to marrying me or not.


	3. February

_**Ok, hope this to your liking, maybe if this is good enough you'll vote on the poll.**_

_**Quote of the day: Maybe that's what hell is. You go mad, and all your demons come and get you just as fast as you can think them up.**_

_SORRY IT HAS BEEN SOOOOOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATE DBUT I'VE AXTUALLY BEEN TAKING SOME TIME OFF FROM WRITING TO DO SOME READING, BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN REALLY STUCK FOR INSPIRATION LATELY SO GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT A FEW STORY RECOMMENDATIONS FOR YOU, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THESE AMAZING STORIES…_

_**Broken and Bleeding by Lady Fingers20**_

_**Escaping the Seekers by sarahelizabeth1993**_

_**Growing Pains by gretlcascade**_

_**Heart and Soul by ellabella4evr**_

_**Inseparable by readingmylifeaway**_

_**Love is a fallacy by Shocking Pinx**_

_**And I'm about to start reading Blurring the Lines and What the Hell, People? By spaztronaut.**_

_**I love you guys so much for sticking with me, and I know this will annoy you but I need to put an author's note in after this…ok? It will mess up my whole 13 chapters only thing but oh well… **_

_Disclaimer: Read January's disclaimer._

_Lizzy xxx_

_***_

**Ian's POV**

It had been a whole month since the deaths of Burns and Thalia. Courtney had gone from bad to worse, and now not only was she blaming herself for Jared being hurt but she was also blaming herself for Brandt being confined to his room, well his bed, AND she was blaming herself for Lacey commiting suicide, and killing her unborn baby, Burns and Thalia.

Jamie was beside himself with worry. Mel had not left Jared's side, and Jared had seen as much of Courtney as it was physically possible. Kyle and me had been trying to get our little sister to leave the horrible planet she was living on in her head at the moment, but it was no use.

Nothing worked. Kyle and I were going to see her now actually. When we got to her and Jamie's room the new purple curtains with black floral designs all over were pulled shut and there was an eerie silence about the room. Me and Kyle exchanged a worried glance before sliding the curtains to the side and walking in cautiously.

Thankfully Courtney was awake. She was just silently flicking through a photo album. The photo album looked very much like our mum's one. Kyle slid the curtains back again, and we both sat ourselves down gently on the mattress.

She _was_ looking through Mum's photo album. Courtney seemed to want us to look through the whole of the album, so she went back to the beginning. It was like she wanted to re-open the old wounds Kyle and I had spent so long healing.

The first picture was of Mum and Dad on their wedding day. Mum looked so much like Courtney; that made the wounds start to undo themselves again, to re-open again. Then Courtney flicked the page. There were three picture slots on both the pages. The first page was filed with three pictures of Mum when she was pregnant, then the other side were three pictures of mum cradling little babies.

The first pregnant belly and baby was Kyle, the second pregnant belly and baby was me, and the third pregnant belly and baby was Courtney. The page was flipped by Kyle this time, and I noticed that he'd put his arm around Courtney, and Courtney had a few lone tears falling down her face. I moved as close as I could to Courtney and my arm wrapped around her waist, whilst Kyle's arm draped itself over her shoulder.

On the next page was a 12-year-old Kyle, and 10-year-old me and a little baby in the middle. That little baby was my little sister, my beautiful little sister. On the page next to that was the one of the only pictures of Dad we had. Dad was never a fan of getting his picture taken, it was where Courtney had gotten that same trait from.

Kyle turned the page again and that was what fully re-opened my wounds, that was what set my tears free, and Kyle's too. It was the last photo of Mum and Dad we had. Me and Kyle had managed to persuade them to go on an anniversary holiday. Me and Kyle were left in charge of taking care of Courtney. That was the week, me and Kyle almost killed some 13-year-olds for knocking Courtney over. She was only six, and when her little eyes filled with tears at the sight of her blood covered knee, I had to use all the self restraint within me to NOT rip those boys throats out.

On the page next to the one of Mum and Dad was the last picture of me, Kyle and Courtney. It was 2 weeks before Courtney's 10th birthday and 1 week before Mum sent me and Kyle off. Dad had already run at that point because well, he'd already got a soul in him.

I shut the album after that. I couldn't look at anymore pictures. I just hugged Courtney tighter. Kyle placed his free hand on top of Courtney's hand that was rubbing her over-sized belly gently, and I did the same. I knew Kyle never really hugged me, but when it came to Courtney we put up a united front.

I liked this. I liked that we were close enough to just sit there and be able to hug each other, and to be able to put up with each other crying. It reminded me of how lucky I was.

It occurred to me that I hadn't seen Wanda since this morning. I didn't need to do any work today, Jeb never made us work 3 days before the BIG raids. It was a big raid because me, Kyle, Jared, Mel, Sunny, Wanda, Aaron, Brandt and Jamie were going on. We were going to be gone for no more than 3 weeks; Jamie couldn't be away from Courtney for too long in case, she went into labour. I wasn't going to miss it either, I couldn't believe my little sister was having a baby, a tiny little baby.

Anyway back to Wanda, oh, my beautiful Wanda. I'd said goodbye this morning as it was Wanda's duty on washing up today. I liked our new system that Burns had suggested Jeb bring in, for instance, that we shouldn't work the day before a raid at least, or that there should be a calendar on hand, if anyone wanted to know what day it was (we'd marked everyone's birthdays off, well, not everyone's just the people that didn't care if others knew their age) come to think of it, it was mine, Kyle's AND Courtney's birthdays in 2 months time.

It was weird how we all had our birthdays within a week each other. Kyle's was on the 12th, Courtney's was on the 14th and mine was on the 17th. Wanda found this incredibly fascinating, and I spent a long time explaining how we managed birthday treats and gifts.

I knew me, Kyle and Courtney had been sitting with each other for a while now, because I could see the sky darkening through the small crack in the ceiling. "Courtney sweetie, I'm going to go see Wanda okay?" I asked quietly. Courtney nodded and a section of her hair fell in front of her face. I moved it out of her way, and her green eyes met my blue ones and I could see she was slowly healing herself because there was a glimmer of a smile playing on her lips.

"I might go check up on Sunny later as well, it that's okay with you baby sister." Kyle told us a bit louder than me. "I can go and see Jamie or Jared and Mel." Courtney spoke out loud for the first time today. I knew she didn't speak much any more, and now she seemed like she had a lot to say.

"Oh, and Ian?" My little sister asked.

"Yeah?"

"Propose to Wanda soon, I want an aunty for my baby." I blushed slightly and then Courtney did an amazing thing…she laughed. She actually laughed, and it was such a beautiful laugh, nearly as beautiful as my Wanda's.

Courtney bounced off the bed, and skipped out the room laughing away. Me and Kyle exchanged amused looks before Kyle opened his mouth to speak, I stopped him, I knew what he was going to say, so I said it for him. "I know, I know, blush more often." Then me and Kyle burst out in fits of laughter.

This was weird. Me and Kyle were laughing, Courtney had skipped of laughing. Perhaps the time we'd had to cry and grieve, we'd used all our useless, sad and depressive energy up and now all we had left was happiness.

*

Wanda was laying next to me. Under a sheet. Naked. Had we really just done, what I think we had just done, or was it an erotic dream of mine? I put my hand out to stroke her hair back, I could feel her hair. It was real, this was real, I was not dreaming.

She was going to be my future wife as well. Oh god, all my dreams had come true in one night. Wanda had lost her innocence to me, and she'd agreed to become my wife. This has to be fake. This can't be real, I'm actually engaged to Wanda?

_This was it. I'm going to do it. I've listened to Courtney's laughter for the past hour, and now I just want to get out of here and ask Wanda to be my wife. We've just had supper with everyone else, and Jamie and Jared are being complete idiots in aid of Courtney, because I think everyone is cherishing her laughter._

_I took Wanda's hand in mine, and her grey eyes looked up at me, before she nodded and stood up. I followed and we ended up in our room quicker than I had expected. "Ian what's wrong?" Wanda asked, concerned. OH MY GOS O'SHEA JUST ASK HER ALREADY, YOU'VE BEEN WAITING OVER A MONTH, DON'T CHICKEN OUT NOW! I mentally shouted at myself._

"_Wanda, I-I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope you do to. Wanda, you changed my life the moment you arrived, and I know I wasn't very nice to begin with but I regret what I did to you so much, I love you with all my being Wanda." Well done O'Shea go all soppy and boring on her, just get down on one knee…that's it, now all you have to do is say those 5 words._

"_**Will you marry me Wanda?"**_

_Did I just ask her? Or was I imagining it? "Ian, are you serious?" Yes, I did ask her, and she's absolutely disgusted I would think that way, perhaps 4 years hasn't been long enough for her yet. "Yeah, I'm sorry Wanda, I don't know what I was thinking." I apologised hurriedly before getting up off my knee, and looking at my shoes. _

"_Ian, no don't apologise, I want to know if you joking around with me."_

"_No, of course not."_

"_Well then… YES!" Wanda shouted before throwing her arms around my neck, and crushing her lips against mine. She'd just said yes, my beautiful Wanda was going to be my wife._

_I touched my tongue on her lip seeking entrance into her mouth, and she immediately granted me access. I swept my across her lips and our tongues tangled with each other wildly. Her hands started to lift my shirt up and I quickly lifted it up and over my head, before flinging it carelessly to the floor of our room._

_We broke away for air and I moved my lips to her neck. She moaned quietly and I grinned against her skin before moving my lips back to hers. She caught my lips in between her teeth lightly and it was my turn to moan._

_I felt something tugging at my jeans, and looked down. Wanda's hands were fumbling at my jean button. I took this as my cue to lift her and take her to our bed. I carelessly threw the covers over us, just so Wanda didn't get cold, but if she could feel the electricity and warmth between us now, I knew that she probably wouldn't need a blanket over her, and hopefully she wouldn't need clothes._

_I felt Wanda finally prise my jeans open. I also kicked my shoes and socks off before slipping my jeans off, and kicking them off the edge of the bed. I broke away from Wanda, "I think these clothes of yours need to be taken off, don't you?"_

_She giggled before blushing a deep red, and then moved her lips back to mine. I unbuttoned her cropped jeans pretty quickly, and since her shoes had at some point been kicked off without me knowing, there was no problem with taking them off completely._

_I had gotten to the point where we were both in our underwear and I _knew _Wanda could feel _me. _She put up with _me _though, and as my hands slipped to her back to un hook her bra, I actually couldn't believe that I was about to probably do something I'd never ever dreamed of doing._

_Wanda's fingers curled into my hair tighter when her bra was flung across the room. I broke away again, and looked her full in the eyes before whispering, "I'm not forcing you to do anything here, you know that right?" My voice was husky and breathless and when Wanda replied with a simple yes, her voice was the same to._

_I looked at Wanda momentarily before moving my lips to her neck, and her collarbone. I moved my lips up her jaw line, while I moved my hand down to her knickers, they to were fung carelessly across the room. There was a piece of thin fabric between me, Wanda and _me_; my boxers. _

_Wanda's hand slipped down my back without warning and I knew this was it, Wanda and me would be one, would be so totally in love, and one day she would be my wife. Wanda wouldn't just be Wanda, she'd be Wanda O'Shea. _MY _Wanda O'Shea. _

_I realised through my thinking that there was no fabric between us, there was no nothing between us. THIS WAS IT. _

**Wanda's POV**

Ian rolled off of me breathless. _Wow. _I thought to myself, _That is what the art of love-making is like. _I had just made love t Ian O'Shea. I was going to marry him as well. Could my life get any better? There would be a little baby in the caves soon as well, and I would officially be an aunty to it, me the soul, Wanderer would be an aunty to a beautiful human baby. Could my day get any better? No, it couldn't because pretty soon I was asleep.


	4. March

_Ok I love you guys for reviewing, and voting on the poll your amazing. _

_Quote of the day: You see, hell's not so bad when you've got an angel with you._

_Disclaimer: Read January's disclaimer._

_Lizzy xxx_

**Wanda's POV**

"WANDA!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. I was panicking now, what was I going to do? I had no experience with this whatsoever.

Why oh why, did I agree to take her out to get some more grapes? What possessed me to do such a thing? I suppose the fact that Jamie, Ian, Kyle and Jared had agreed to let me go with her was why, but now I am stick with her in the van, and there is nothing I can do until we get back to caves.

"Courtney sweetie, calm down, we're almost back at the caves." I stated as calmly as possible. "Can't you go any quicker?" She moaned. At least she'd calmed for the moment. "No, but we're almost at the layby, and then we'll stop for a bit, and you can have some water, and I'll attach the tarps and then we'll be back at the caves in no time."

I hoped this would work. I really did hope Courtney would settle for a moment, her screams were getting closer together 10 minutes apart now.

_Oh thank the lord we are at the layby_. I sighed in my head. I quickly passed a bottle of water to Courtney before heading to the back of the van to attach the tarps. I heard Courtney scream again, and carried on attaching the tarps.

I slammed myself into the van without looking, and before I could do anything more, the whole world went pitch black.

**Courtney's POV**

I hear something slam into the back of the truck and I screamed again; what if the seekers had caught us? I couldn't let the seekers take my big brothers fiancée, that wasn't going to happen. I cautiously got out of the truck, and waddled to the back.

Wanda was covered in blood. Well, her face was anyway, but she'd attached the tarps, so I knew that I was going to be able to drive the truck. I dragged Wanda to the front passenger seat and she flopped forward, as soon as I put her in an upright position.

I slammed the door shut and got in to the driver's seat, just as another burst of pain ripped through me, and I screamed again. I waited until the pain subsided and that was when I drove off. I got to the desert pretty quickly, and the speed picked up as I pressed the pedal down harder.

I could feel another burst of pain starting up, so I braked and waited for the excruciating pain to stop. I couldn't believe I was doing this. This couldn't be happening. Jamie would kill me if he knew that I was screaming every 10 minutes while driving the van, with an unconscious Wanda in the passenger seat.

Another 10 minutes later, another scream from me, and then I was finally at the car parking area for the caves. I'd got a mile to run from here. Oh bloody hell, how was I meant to do that? I couldn't honestly believe my plan of action.

First get Wanda out of the van. Then somehow transport her (most likely drag) to the caves. Then get help, and do not let on that you are in pain until after Wanda is treated.

The first task was hard enough; my stomach was very much in the way the whole time. Then I had another blast of pain, but pressed my lips together and carried on with getting Wanda out of the van.

I realized that I would HAVE to leave everything we'd gotten and take Wanda to the caves, I would send someone down to collect it later. For now though, I was dragging poor old Wanda across the desert, as quickly and discreetly as I could.

I HAD to stop at one point, just to have a little scream because of the pain, I knew the bursts of pain were getting even closer together, but I had to carry on for Wanda's sake.

Wanda was stirring at the moment I was about to reach the caves. This was a good sign; at least she wasn't dead. I got through the trap door awkwardly, and I don't know how I did it, but I got Wanda through to. I was still dragging her along when I got to the crop room, and when I heard Ian scream Wanda's name, I was SO relieved.

I sat down, and just sighed and sat quietly. Ian, and Jamie went with Wanda to transport her to the hospital, and Kyle went to find Doc and Mel. It was just me and Jared. "Courtney you look really pale, is everything ok?" I nodded.

Mel, Kyle and Doc raced through the crop room without acknowledging us. Jared looked at me and then he asked, "I need to go and be with Mel, is that ok sweetheart?" I nodded again, Jared got up and was just going to leave the crop room, when the excruciating pain rippled through me again, and this time I couldn't help myself. I just had shout and scream for a moment.

**Jared's POV**

"I need to go and be with Mel, is that ok sweetheart?" I asked Courtney. She looked so pale, but my Mel needed me at this moment so I regretfully left when my unofficial little sister nodded slightly. I was about to leave the crop room when I heard Courtney scream my name. I turned around in an instant. "JARED!" My little sister screamed again. Please god, stop hurting my little sister, please god make her stop hurting. Then it hit me, he wasn't hurting her, the baby was.

**Wanda's POV**

_We've just returned from the raid and Jamie was fretting about Courtney as usual. He hadn't shut up about her since the day we left. I mean Ian, Kyle and Jared weren't that much better either but at least there were points when they talked about something else._

_We'd just about managed to hide all of Courtney's baby shower presents in Kyle and Sunny's room. Now we were all heading towards the canteen, for some food. As soon as we entered Courtney flung herself out of her seat and into Jamie's arms. They kissed for so long that Jared had to part their mouths and order them to have some lunch, and although Jared had completely ruined their moment I don't think they minded at all. _

_I sat next to Courtney on one side, and Jamie sat next to Courtney the other side. Mel sat next to Jamie and Jared, and Sunny sat next to Jared and Kyle, and Ian sat next to Kyle and me._

_Our table was just generally having a good time, when all of a sudden Sunny asked, "Courtney what do you want to name your children?"Courtney sat analyzing Sunny for a moment before saying, "If it's a girl Alice Linda Stryder, and if it's a boy Joseph Trevor Stryder." Courtney smiled at the end of her sentence, and I noticed Jamie slip his hand into Courtney's._

"_You chose Mum and Dad's names?" Ian, Kyle and Mel all asked at once. Courtney and Jamie looked at each other before nodding slightly. I never knew what Ian, Kyle and Courtney's parents were called. I knew Mel's parents were called Trevor and Linda because; well, I had lived in her body for a few months._

_*_

_The baby was shower was so fun. Courtney didn't wipe the smile off her face for the whole time she was there. The guys had even done up a small nursery for the baby as well. She cried at the presents she got, and she cried at the nursery, I was glad Brandt and Aaron wanted to get the walkie-talkie things for her._

_Me, Mel, Sunny and Courtney were having a sleepover tonight. I loved my friends and family so much. I was so blessed to have met them. We were having a girly gossip about my wedding, as Mel was maid of honor and then Courtney blurted out that she hoped Jamie would propose to her one day. He hadn't done it yet? That wasn't his plan, he told us he was going to propose before the baby was born, and Courtney only had just over 2 months left._

_*_

_Me and Ian were about to break the news that we were engaged. Ian's hand squeezed mine encouragingly before we stepped into the canteen. I looked up at Ian to get more reassurance, and when he noticed me looking at him he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head lightly._

"_OH. MY. GOSH." Mel shouted as soon as she saw me. Trust Melanie to put everyone's attention on me. Mel rushed over to me along with Sunny and I was immediately ushered out of the canteen and into a side hallway with absolutely no-one in it whatsoever. A few moments later Courtney joined us._

"_So, how'd my big brother do it?" Courtney asked with a huge grin plastered onto her face. "Do what?" I asked, there two things she could've been talking about; either what we got up to last night, or how Ian proposed. I hoped it was the latter._

"_Propose silly." Courtney laughed. It was nice to see her so happy again. _

"_Erm well, he took me back to our room and then he told me how he loved me and how much I meant to him and stuff like that, and then he just…what's the old human saying? Oh yes, he just popped the question."_

"_What did you do after that?" Mel asked, she was grinning stupidly as well. I didn't know how to answer her question, which led me to believe that Mel already knew. "You already know Mel." I snapped._

"_Yes I do, I just thought you'd like to share it with Sunny and Courtney." Mel told me, a she tried not laugh._

"_I definitely will not be telling Courtney about what me and her brother did last night." I snapped again, but my brain hadn't actually registered what I was going to say, before I said it. "Oh nice, thanks for letting me know Wanda." Courtney groaned._

"_I don't get it." Sunny whispered. Courtney then explained what it meant, and Sunny blushed fiercely at her words. Then we all burst out into laughter, and that is where we sat, laughing, for a very long time._

I need to wake up. I need to get out of this deep sleep I am in right now. I know Courtney is in trouble, I have a feeling that there is something wrong. I have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen to Courtney. I have no idea why she was screaming. I have no idea, why she was hurting so bad, and I want to find out now.

I can hear the sound of faint screaming. I can hear gasps of terror and dismay as the screaming becomes more prominent in my mind. I think I can hear Doc telling everyone apart from Jamie, Ian and Kyle to leave the room. I think I can hear Jared protesting.

Then I _can _hear Jared protesting. "Please Doc, she's my little sister to." Jared whined. "DOC, HELP ME!" Courtney screamed, and she drowned out the rest of Jared's words. "Jared wait by the door, just Courtney is not in the best state to be crowded right now." Doc stated calmly. I heard someone huff in disappointment, and I realize that Jared had agreed with Doc's words.

That is very unusual even for Jared. Nobody really listens to anyone in the caves, if they are standing in the way of something or someone they want to get to. "Courtney are you ready to push?" Doc asked as calmly as he possibly could.

"YES, YES I AM! ANYTHING TO GET THIS GOD DAMN BABY OUT OF ME!" Courtney screamed back.

Wait a minute. Courtney's having her baby? When did that happen? She wasn't due for another month. How long have I been unconscious for? Courtney's scream interrupts my thoughts. "Good girl Courtney." Doc encouraged her.

My brain does not want to be forgiving. It doesn't want me to find out what happens to Courtney. It's drowning me in a pitch black, emotionless ocean. The same pitch black, emotionless ocean that it threw me into when I hit my head on the back of the van. I hate this. I hate this constant drowning.

I hate the feeling of the vicious waves of the ocean washing over me. I hate it. I absolutely hate it. I need to see Courtney again. I have to make sure she is alright. This isn't fair, why is my brain being so unfair?

*

I'm waking up again. I can feel the familiar shape of Ian next to me, and I can feel something else gently resting on a small fraction of my arm.

"Come on Wanda honey, wake up." Ian told me. _I am trying to wake up Ian. _I snapped at him, but I know he can't hear me. "Wanda I have someone I want you to meet." Ian told me gently. I could sense the smile that had probably formed on his lips. I then summoned all the energy within me, and my eyes popped open. Well, when I say popped open, I mean they opened very slowly.

When I opened my eyes I immediately looked up at Ian, and saw him sporting a huge grin on his face. I looked to the bed on the right of us, and saw Jamie's back. He had his arm over Courtney's hips and I guessed they were both asleep. I looked to the other bed on the left of us, and saw Kyle and Sunny, watching us fondly, and then the bed opposite me and Ian and saw Mel and Jared smiling at us. Then I turned my attention the small weight resting on a small part of my arm, and it was beautiful little baby.

**Ian's POV**

Alice Linda Stryder was born on the 13th of May, weighing seven pounds and eleven ounces. She has dark brown hair, exactly like her father's, and although she has blue eyes at the moment, I have a feeling she will eventually have the same beautiful, bight emerald green eyes as her mother. I love this little baby. Do you know why I love her? I love her because she's my newborn niece.


	5. April Part 1

_HELLO AGAIN! Gosh, I haven't talked to you guys in ages! I am so so so so sorry. I honestly had THE WORST writer's block ever and then I wrote this chapter which took me over a week and then my poor beta Gretlcascade who had to look through it all and change parts of it all added up so yes it took a while, but it's here._

_**THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST HALF BTW :P**_

_LizzyCullen1995_

_P.S. PLEASE THANK GRETLCASCADE FOR BEING AN AMAZING BETA._

Ian's POV

Wanda wasn't next to me when I woke up. In her place was a small piece of scrap paper, with her messy handwriting scrawled across it instead. I picked up the note and scanned my eyes over it quickly, it read:

_My dearest Ian,_

_First of all, I don't want you to worry, I'll be fine, and if all is confirmed today, then I will have some important news to share with you. I have not gone out alone, I am being accompanied by Sunny and Kyle. I know that this is an odd combination, but I need Sunny and Kyle didn't want her out of his sight, so don't worry. I'll be back soon._

_Love forever and always…_

_Wanda xxx_

_WHAT?! Seriously, Wanda's gone out with JUST Kyle and Sunny…I mean she should be going with at least another two people, like Jared and Mel. _I thought to myself. My heart was beating a new, faster pace, and my breathing had become more rapid and intense.

_What did Wanda even need confirming?_ I felt my eyebrows pull together in frustration, _Wanda surely trusted me enough to tell me anything that was on her mind. What important news could she possibly have to tell me? _

After I calmed down, I got changed absentmindedly, as I was too busy thinking about Wanda's letter. I decided that instead of thinking about what might happen to her, I thought about all the good times we'd had. The most recent being my birthday night, in which I'm surprised no-one heard us, but I suppose since we were having so much fun we were not bothered about our volume.

Kyle's birthday night was rather different, and Courtney's was even more outrageously unexpected, more than I could ever have imagined…

_I stared at the ceiling, wishing I could go to sleep again, but couldn't. No, I couldn't because __**I **__had to go and get my stupid brother his breakfast. Not Sunny, not Courtney but __**me.**_

_It was only his 29th_ _birthday, nothing special. I could understand his 30th_ _but his 29th_**? **_29 is just a random number, it's in the middle of everything. Your not middle-aged, but you're not a young adult, you're not celebrating a landmark birthday or something, it's just 29._

_I stared over at my sleeping beauty. She __sadly __told me last night, while we were lying in each other's arms, that she knew I didn't love her, I loved her body. __Seeing the tears fill her eyes, how her newfound revelation affected her almost brought me to tears __because I had__ my own__ infamous O'Shea epiphany. I DID love Wanda's body. No matter how much I tried to kid myself that I only loved Wanda, I couldn't shrug off my lust for her body._

_I knew then WHY I loved her body as much as I loved her; because it was the only way I could ever possibly do anything with her. I couldn't speak to Wanda in her soul form, I couldn't kiss Wanda in soul form, I couldn't wrap my arms around her at night, and gleefully chant to myself in my head that I had the most beautiful partner in the world, if Wanda was in her soul form, and I certainly COULD NOT act out sexual fantasies of mine, if Wanda was in her soul form._

_I told Wanda that yes, I did love her body, but I also loved her very much, and her body was the only way I could speak to her and listen to her, and propose to her and get a response. She giggled at that. I smiled broadly as well, her laugh contagious._

_I got changed, __manoeuvring __around Wanda, smiling at my thoughts from last night. She didn't wake. I was glad of that, she had become increasingly tired recently, so her sleeping more was a good thing._

_I flung on a red t-shirt and baggy jeans, before slipping on my socks and work boots. Reluctantly, I left my room, with Wanda still sleeping, and trudged gloomily to the canteen._

_As I entered, I noticed Brandt having a laughter-filled chat with Lily, Aaron and Jamie. I frowned at Jamie not being with Courtney and Alice, but smiled at Brandt's laughter. He'd finally got back to his completely normal self for the first time since Lacey's shootings._

_I collected Kyle's food, and I glanced over at the __ragged__ calendar, it was__ as it always was__ shut. I think a lot of people didn't want to know what the day was, as it depressed them even more, because then they knew how long they had been trapped in here, how long they had been having to hide because that was their only chance of surviving. _

_I placed Kyle's breakfast on the table nearest the calendar, and flicked to April. __All of our birthday's were marked by a different colour, Kyle's was brown, Courtney's purple, and mine in green. There were spaces between them signifying the few days that separated our compacted birthday's. There was one in between Kyle and Courtney's and then two more before mine. _

_I smiled at all of them. I knew I acted like I hated my brother, but I suppose I did love him quite a bit and was slightly happy that it was his birthday, as this meant that we would get some __much needed__ O'Shea siblings time._

_I walked to Kyle's room casually. I hoped he was asleep, so he could just wake up and find his food there because then it saved __both of us__ an awkward conversation. I plastered a smile on my face, and walked into his room, __not expecting what I was about to see._

_Kyle had his jeans and shoes on, but he was topless. Attached to Kyle's lips, was __a topless__ Sunny __her bra being the only garment of clothing on her upper half. __My eyes widened in horror and disgust as Kyle's hands started to slip round Sunny's back so he could undo her bra. __With a sense of urgency I__ cleared my throat very loudly._

_I wasn't sure it was the best option, as Kyle turned around to glare at me, and Sunny blushed a deep shade of scarlet, before rapidly throwing her t-shirt over her head to cover herself up. _

_"Couldn't you have just left?" Kyle growled lowly at me._

_Trust him to know that I was there. Trust him to expect me to leave with his breakfast in his hand. "I was told I had to go and get your breakfast this morning as it's your birthday, and I was merely coming in to hand it to you." I told him, after I regained my voice from my shock._

"_Did you bring Sunny's?" Kyle asked, brightening up at the thought of food._

"_No, I wasn't told I had to do that to." I told him, annoyed now, that I was expected to do so much. _

_"Well you should have, now go get it, I want to go and see my baby sister and my little niece, so I can open my presents."_

"_You weren't thinking about hurrying so you could open your presents a few minutes ago, when you were making out with Sunny were you?"_

"_Shut it, just go and get Sunny's breakfast."_

"_I will, if you promise not to be making out with each when I get back."_

"_Fine, we promise, now go." Kyle snapped. I turned, with a smug smile on my face. I still got to annoy my brother on his birthday._

_I got Sunny's breakfast quickly. Just as I was walking out of the canteen, Courtney walked in holding Alice, and a football. I smiled at her before, making my way back to Kyle and Sunny's room. Luckily for me they weren't making out._

_I left Kyle and Sunny in peace so I could return to the canteen once again, __this time to eat breakfast with Wanda.__ When I entered, I noticed she was already sitting down with Courtney and Mel, a plateful of food next to her._

_The rest of the morning was uneventful. __Courtney and I__ gave Kyle his present, a new football, and Wanda, Mel, Jamie and Jared all gave him a joint present, which was a soccer shirt for the national soccer team. Kyle was actually nice to everyone, and he was happy for the rest of the day. Although it still was slightly awkward between me and Sunny._

_*_

_I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's only Courtney's birthday. She's only going to be seventeen. She's only a little girl. She my little sister, and she's growing up, that's why I'm so nervous. _

_Wanda's hand squeezed mine gently as we walked along to the game room. I'm obviously showing signs of my nervousness __because she suddenly said__ "Ian, she'll love the present you and Kyle got her, don't worry."_

"_Wanda, it's not that." I sighed._

"_Then what is it?" Wanda asked, she seemed… __unusually__ irritated._

"_I just don't want her to grow up." I murmured, before fixing my eyes on the pathway in front of me, so the tears that were so willing to fall at that moment would creep back and not fall, or creep out ever so slowly, that it was unnoticeable that I was crying._

_I was also worried that Courtney and Jamie hadn't resolved their argument. Courtney so very obviously loved Jamie, that I was afraid she would get hurt if they broke up. Jamie and Courtney had both become irritable because of the lack of sleep, and had annoyed each other over something stupid._

_When me and Wanda got to the game room, it was very apparent Jamie and Courtney had made up. Jared and Kyle were wearing disgusted looks on their faces while looking straight in the direction of Jamie, __who was tenderly but passionately kissing with my sister.__ My face now mirrored both Kyle's and Jared's._

_Wanda nudged me in the ribs. I think she thought she'd hit me hard, so I mocked pain, which made Wanda welled up with tears. I stopped and tried to convince her that I was joking around, but I couldn't and ended up getting Sunny and Mel to convince her, while I went to join Jared and Kyle in a grimacing at Jamie and Courtney kissing session. _

_I then noticed that Kyle was cradling Alice in his arms. She was silently watching her mother and father curiously. I smiled at her, and she looked at me and smiled, before reaching out towards me. Kyle noticed and carefully handed me Alice, before turning his gaze, back towards Jamie and Courtney._

_I was busy making faces at Alice and entertaining her with stupid noises when I heard Jared mutter, "You know Kyle and Ian, I'd rather NOT see Jamie slide his hands down Courtney's jeans, if it's ok with you, I'm going to spoil her happiness."_

"_Go for it." Kyle said encouragingly._

_We both watched as Jared walked over to Jamie and Courtney, who were now getting a bit more passionate and inappropriate for public. Jared placed a hand on each of their heads before pulling them away from each other._

_Jamie's face was a picture; __he at first was in shock at his loss and looked irritated until he saw that it was Jared that pulled them apart, __whereas __Courtney looked mortally embarrassed and quickly proceeded to move herself away from Jamie and blushed furiously._

_At that moment me and Kyle both gasped at another epiphany we had both had. __The look on his face confirmed my suspicions,__ were thinking the same thing. I knew we were both thinking, 'God, she looks like Mum.' We looked at each other knowing we were thinking the same thing, and smiled. We both had a little confirmation that the present we had got her was a good choice._

_We __didn't__ have to go out and get anything either. We'd been rummaging through the small box of stuff we had brought with us, looking at photos when we found the necklace Dad had given Mum on their 15th_ _wedding anniversary, even though Courtney wasn't around then, she grew up asking mum constantly if she could have it, of course Mum's answer was always no._

_When Mum had sent us off that was what she'd given us to remember her by. It was heart shaped and opened up to make a four-leaf clover. In the four picture compartments there had originally one picture of dad, one picture of grandma and grandpa, one picture of Courtney and one picture of me and Kyle._

_Me and Kyle had taken those out and had replaced them with a picture of us, a picture of Jamie, one of the two existing pictures of Alice, and a picture of Jared. I fumbled with the present that was in my jean pocket. Kyle looked at me and __gave a reassuring __nod. Handing Alice back to Kyle, I announced that we should start giving Courtney her gifts. _

_She__ brightened up at the sound of this and came skipping over to her daughter, and __took__ her straight out of Kyle's arms. We all sat in a circle, and in turn gave Courtney her presents. Wanda and Sunny gave her a silver photo frame with coloured butterflies on it, and in it was the only picture of Jamie, Alice and Courtney. Courtney was extremely pleased with this, and handed Alice over to Jamie so she could hug Sunny and Wanda._

_Mel was up next. "Jared wanted to give you his own present." Mel smiled before handing Courtney a small package. Courtney looked at Mel, puzzled but she carried on opening the present. Inside shocked everyone apart from Mel. It was Mel's Mum's jewellery. Well, her diamond earrings, and silver charm bracelet. Courtney was not sure what to do. Me and Kyle could both see the tears filling her eyes, we both knew that they were happy tears, but both of us still wanted to comfort her, to wipe away the tears, like we used to do, like we never did for six years._

"_Peace, Love, Hope and Luck." Mel whispered. "I thought you'd like it, and I think Mum would have wanted you to have it as well." Mel told Courtney. _

"_Mel, I can't thank you enough." Courtney whispered before hugging Mel tightly. Mel smiled ever so slightly. We all knew that this was a hard thing for Mel to do; to give away something of her own mother's possessions. I liked the charms as well, __other than Mel__, Courtney __was one of the people who deserved them the most._

_Courtney deserved to have a peaceful life, away from the current events happening in the world. Courtney deserved to be loved by Jamie, she deserved the happiness Jamie's love filled her with. Courtney deserved to have hope that she would have a normal life again and Courtney also deserved all the luck the world had to offer._

_Jared glanced at me and Kyle before handing Courtney a small rectangular box. He beamed at Courtney and Courtney did the same. I was glad they had become as close as they had, I liked Jared being my little sister's best friend even though he was 15 years older than her, because he gave her that little bit more of protection and comfort she needed._

_Courtney prised the box open and gasped before the tears that had formed earlier, spilled over the edges of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh, Jared, I can't believe you." Courtney whispered. _

_I watched as Courtney slipped the necklace over her head. Soon mine and Kyle's necklace would be joining it there. It turned out Jared had gotten silver dog tags. Courtney glanced up at me and I gave her a quizzical look. "They say Courtney and Jared, Best Friends." She whispered. _

"_I thought you'd like it. I have a matching one, I suppose it's bit like a friendship bracelet, only a lot more cooler like us." Jared laughed. Courtney threw her arms around Jared's neck._

_Jamie was up next. I looked at him as he glanced over at me, Kyle and Jared. He then passed Alice over to Sunny, before standing up. Courtney went to stand up as well, but Jamie placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her know she didn't need to._

_Courtney was watching him __intently__, trying to figure out what was going on, why he had decided to randomly stand up, when Jamie answered all her questions in the matter of a few minutes._

_All eyes were on Courtney and Jamie, eagerly awaiting what was going to happen next. "Courtney Maria O'Shea, ever since you appeared in the caves, and Kyle and Ian asked me to come and talk to you so you had a friend, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your beautiful black hair, your absolutely, amazingly gorgeous eyes." Jamie stopped as the rest of us mm-hmmed in agreement with Jamie's statement._

_Jamie then continued. "You are the most amazing person I know, and now you are the mother of our beautiful daughter, I also want you to be someone else to me, so…" I knew where this was heading, everyone knew where this was heading. _

_We all watched silently, as Jamie got down on one knee and pulled out a small __cardboard__ box, before uttering the words, __**"Courtney, will you marry me?"**_


	6. Majorly important author's note

You know I said I had gotten rid of my writer's block? Yeah well, I think I lied. Seriously I have nothing to come up with at the moment, and I am seriously considering whether to put this story on hiatus for a while along with one of my other stories. Well, it's not even hiatus, it's more probably get rid of then work on another one and hope my writer's block doesn't seriously destroy my writing ability. The weird thing is that when I have writer's block for my stories, I have lots of ideas for new stories, but when I don't have writer's block for my stories, I hav writer's block for pretty much everything else like essays and stuff, plus my inspiration ust kind of vanishes amd have no more new ideas for my stories which is weird.

So yeah, I'm super sorry about this and I promise you that I am TRYING so hard to get my brain going again because to be honest with you, I know what I want to write, I just can't write it. So yeah, hate me if you want, I'd prefer if you didn't hate me but I understand if you do… If you don't mind me I need to pop off and e-mail gretlcascade who is my awesome beta.

So yeah much love for all the support you have given me and all the patience you have had with me.

LizzyCullen1995 xxxxx

P.S. I've just decided to put my stories on hiatus and I won't delete them.


	7. Unimportant AN note, but still read it

GUYS I FORGOT TO MENTION ABOUT MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT…

Go add me on there, it's just so you can get updates, I can post links that actually work, stuff like that…

So yeah go add me on…

LizzyCullen Fanfiction

It would be LizzyCullen1995 Fanfiction but facebook wouldn't let me put the numbers in my name…

Looking forward to hearing from you soon… Love you xxxx

LizzyCullen1995 xxxx


End file.
